There is a need for safe and effective antibacterial and anti-inflammatory agents for use in oral care compositions. Magnolol and derivatives thereof have demonstrated efficacy against oral pathogens.
However, the solubility some of these derivatives, e.g., isopropyl magnolol both in water and in oil, and its strong tendency to crystallize out from the composition matrix in a variety of surfactant systems limit its antibacterial potential and disfavor its use in oral care formulations. There is a need for oral care compositions that are both orally acceptable and capable of solubilizing isopropyl magnolol.